


A Witch's Desire

by Samara_Vellano



Series: A Witch's Whims [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari (No Vagina), Gender or Sex Swap, Growth, Light Bondage, Other, Sexual Orientation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_Vellano/pseuds/Samara_Vellano
Summary: Morrigan's newfound urges come to a head, and Leliana's fantasies are fulfilled in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Leliana/Morrigan
Series: A Witch's Whims [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705633
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

The warm glow of dawn’s first light is unusually harsh an awakening for Leliana; straining her lidded eyes. She lets out a small grunt as she shifts in place, reaching a hand out to her right—or trying to, rather. The taut leather straps that dug into her thin wrists overnight keep her in her place...and bring forth the memories of possibly the strangest evening she’s had since first meeting a certain witch months ago.

Last Night

Boredom. Boredom and anxiety; that's been the hallmark of the last couple days for Leliana. She hadn't meant to come off so...needy! It was just a spur-of-the-moment admittance; and it isn't like the feeling wasn't mutual! Plus, it just isn’t like Morrigan to vanish like that; she’s anything but awkward. Yet it’s been over two days since she last saw the apostate, and they’re too far from civilization for her to have taken a brief foray into town.

The lithe redhead sighs openly, redoubling the pressure on her dagger as she grinds it along a found rock. "Months together, and all it took to bring it crashing down was three little words?" She says with a sigh, pursing her lips as she arches her head back, setting the knife and stone down. "It's not like she wasn't giving signs either...”

"And what signs might those have been?" An all-too-familiar voice calls out right behind Leliana, sending the woman into a startled about-face that almost causes her to stumble into the fire. "Morrigan!...Where did you come from?" she asks, her surprise turning to curiosity at the dark shawl covering the apostate's torso. “And where did that come from?” she asks, nodding towards it.

"Oh, this? ‘Tis just something that caught my eye...speaking of things that caught my eye," Morrigan says, her shrouded gaze softening as she locks eyes with Leliana for a silent, lingering moment, "I came across a wonderful little pond, just a short walk from here. I think a shared soak would be quite...agreeable, don't you?"

Of all the things that Leliana expected Morrigan to say, that was near the bottom of the list. Especially after her bungled confession! Yet, she's known the raven-haired beauty long enough to glean when she's being sincere; as rare as those moments are...this is one of them. Her eyes widening as she swallows, Leliana nods; already standing up as she gestures for Morrigan to lead the way. "Of, of course...that sounds lovely."

"Splendid; I was hoping to get the chance for us to have a change of scenery tonight." Without even turning to look back at her ginger companion, Morrigan adds, "You said something when last we spoke...Something that I imagine has been scarcely leaving your mind since, considering just _what_ it was." Pointed observations as always...although that's merely one of the reasons why Leliana's grown fond of her--much as she may get caught off-guard by them from time to time.

"Ah, yes; I...well. We were both having a warm conversation, you had been giving me a fair few compliments, and...I suppose I might've mistaken your intent."

"Mistaken? So, since you believe that I may not have feelings towards you the same way you have towards I, that means you didn't actually mean to say what you said?"

"No! I mean, no; I did mean it. I...well, I already said what-"

"And now you don't even want to repeat what was uttered? My, it seems ‘twas quite the shallow admission of love..."

Leliana stammers, then sighs; barely out of sight of the camp and already Morrigan is getting under her skin. “It was more overflowing than shallow; you know that. We’ve traveled together this long now, gotten along as well as we have...that’s all I have to say. Until I hear if you feel the same way or not, that is.” She knows that Morrigan is just as like to make a snappy remark or simply laugh her ‘demand’ off, but instead the witch stops, turning around to face her with a strangely...pleased expression?

“I had a feeling that was the case...but I wanted to hear it from you to make sure I wasn’t about to do this on a false assumption.”

“Do what?” Leliana asks quizzically, watching as Morrigan raises an arm out towards her; only realizing that it wasn’t a conversational gesture just as the swirling vortex of magic flows out from the apostate, washing over Leliana. She’s asleep before she even hits the ground, her last sight being that unusually elated look on Morrigan’s refined visage.


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan's desires are made reality.

The first thing Leliana felt was sand. A lot of it, in fact; touching every inch of her from beneath. Well...almost every inch. The small portions of her not in contact in sand felt something firm and tight—then the realization hit. She’s nude! Or at least, mostly nude. She can feel straps across her body in sparse but overlapping in parts, particularly her torso. That same leathery material is what’s keeping her immobile too; her wrists, elbows, ankles and knees are all bound tight by the same immovable constraints.

Not that she can see just what state she’s in—or even say anything about it more than muffled moans of protest. Thick black cloth covers her eyes and mouth, with a wad of it stuffed inside her maw to ensure she can’t even use her tongue to try and break free of even that small binding.

Morrigan...she had to have been the one who did this—Leliana can still remember that spell coming towards her. The thought that she might’ve been betrayed again, by someone else she let in stirs the redhead to action; squirming as much as she can, Leliana tries to roll onto her side—

Only to have a slender, uncovered foot rest atop her stomach and those criss-crossing leather straps, followed by a tutting sound. “Someone had a long nap...I’m afraid you might want to conserve your energy kitten. We have so much to discuss, and of course, do...” Indignant resistance wells in Leliana, and her face reddens with growing anger at Morrigan. Answers will be the least of her concerns when she gets free!

Her protests come in wordless grunts and a straining of her modest chest, arching up as she tries to throw Morrigan off-balance. With the apostate’s foot atop her and those restrictive bindings however, all the bard manages to do is grind herself further into the sand—getting some of it between her skin and the straps, further irritating the woman in both senses of the word. “Leliana dear...would getting one of your senses back help? I suppose it would be more fun if you could see what’s going to happen...” Moments after that, a delicate hand pulls Leliana’s head up by her hair, then tug the tight knot around her skull loose as her vision returns.

Quite frankly, if she had seen a golem-sized nug tap dancing to the tune of a dwarven ballad, its heavy footfalls shaking the very earth she would’ve been less shocked than seeing what Morrigan was wearing—or rather, how little. Sleek, shining leather makes up a corset laced tight against her torso, with a matching black bra made of smooth silk. The same material covers her arms and legs up to the elbow and just above the knee respectively, complete with a pair of stiletto-heeled shoes bound to the mage’s elegant feet by small straps and buckles alone. In lieu of anything approaching pants, she has only high-waisted panties and a garter belt that seem to be a size too small with how they dig into Morrigan’s matronly hips.

Hips she didn’t have before...Nor were her breasts closer to head-sized rather than merely more than a handful. Girthy, squeezable thighs, the distinct curve of a full backside seen even from below...Even her face is made-up, with her lips colored a dark violet, just a hint of ebony blush, and matching violet eyeshadow faded around her haunting yellow eyes. it’s a look dramatically different enough to leave Leliana truly, utterly speechless—even if she were able to say anything.

“Enjoying the view?” Morrigan asks with a self-satisfied smirk. “I thought you might...’Tis all real. Isn’t magic a joy to behold?” she says teasingly, looking at just where her captive bard’s got her eyes set. “There’s a good girl. Go on, take in the view while I get you ready...” Leaving Leliana to wonder just what she meant, Morrigan lifts her foot off of the other woman’s stomach as she drops down to her knees next to Leliana, reaching down as she hoists the bound bard’s legs up, then back as much as her bindings allow those pressed-together limbs to move until she’s effectively made to present her bared backside. Eliciting another noise of surprise from her, Morrigan merely rears her hand back before bringing it to strike across one of Leliana’s pale asscheeks, shaking her head in mock concern. “Now now, you’ll have plenty of opportunities to fill the air with your voice soon…” Morrigan reaches to her side as she brings a length of rope to loop between Leliana’s straps that hold her thighs together, tugging the other end around the fiery haired woman’s bonds keeping her arms against her. Tying that rope firmly, Leliana’s stuck in a rather undignified pose as long as her bindings remain.

“I was doing some thinking after your admission, Leliana.” The sound of something opening and glass clinking together can be heard from behind Leliana’s upright legs, but whatever her companion-turned-captor’s doing can’t be discerned beyond that. “To have someone so at-odds with me, so enamored...well, anyone would be caught off-guard.” Wet squelching can be heard now, as if hands covered in slime are rubbing into some oblong shape. “Out of respect for you, and...other feelings, I decided to take the time and really think about how I felt about you.

“We’ve bonded, in many different ways over countless trials. Beyond that, you’ve become quite the devoted, loyal friend to me. You’ve stolen trinkets for my delight, defended me from bandits and foraged for my food...all embarrassingly unnecessary, I might add. But I do enjoy the idea of you so desperately working to please me...” Right at those words, Leliana feels something slide between her asscheeks; feeling narrow, cold, wet and firm. It presses against her tight pucker steadily as she tenses all her muscles, gulping right before that taut orifice gives way to the mystery intruder.

“In the end, I realized that I do care for you. You are so vastly different from me, and yet you understand me. You don’t wish to ‘save’ or change who I am...and your spritely nature is rather fetching.” Now, the sound of a cork popping off is heard, and Leliana can feel an oddly warm, bubbling fluid flow into her bowels—aided in seeping deep into her innards by her uncomfortable posture. It keeps flowing second after second until her colon feels uncomfortably full; at least a solid quart of fluid have to had been poured into her!

To say that she’s feeling anxious would be the understatement of the age; just what the hell is happening? This has to be some sort of twisted fever dream of hers; she’s had several lurid dreams of her and the witch, intertwined and in the throes of physical bliss—but this? It’s all too much for even her mind at its lewdest! To say nothing of that inkling of fear stubbornly remaining beneath the layer of tense anticipation; Morrigan just...doesn’t act like this. Is this even her? Just when Leliana thought she couldn’t get any more nervous however, she feels something. Warmth, radiating from her bowels to her groin like a furnace—and only growing in intensity.

“Mm...it’s starting to work. Good, I spent several days brewing this tincture. I’d hate for all that to have been wasted...I suppose I should at least tell you what will happen, so you have some time to prepare.” Morrigan taps her finger against the lower end of that hollow tube in Leliana’s backside before carefully pulling it back out, setting it aside as she peers down at the bard’s still-parted cheeks. A dollop of viscous, pink liquid oozes from her slightly loosened pucker, which is promptly wiped up by Morrigan’s intruding finger. She moves around Leliana’s side, coming to lay aside the bound woman as she casually tugs the cloth gag’s knot free, using her unsoiled hand to tug both it and the wad of cloth muffling the redhead free. Before she can formulate a single word however, Morrigan promptly shoves that fluid-covered digit of hers into Leliana’s mouth, swishing it around before gently tugging it free.

So distracted by both Morrigan’s uncharacteristically forward lusty nature and that pervasive warmth, Leliana doesn’t resist the intrusion, sputtering as a strangely sweet-yet-salty flavor accosts her tongue. It’s oddly familiar...yet impossible to place. “What,” she starts before coughing several times, clearing up collected phlegm in her throat, “What in Andraste’s Name has gotten into you? What did you...pour, inside me?!” she exclaims, more anxious than angry as evidenced by the lack of any real struggles with her bonds.

“Oh, just the one condition for me embracing our loving relationship, kitten.” Without missing a beat, Morrigan plants a quick kiss on Leliana’s cheek, ensuring she’ll at least be too distracted to argue with her until she’s said the rest of her peace. “You may enjoy the company of your fellow woman as much as the stronger sex, but I am not so inclined. At least...not entirely. I do not need a strong, strapping man with a hairy chest and a throaty, masculine voice as a partner...I can settle for a grossly effeminate one with rather ‘significant’ endowments without any complaints. I do hope you keep your face...I think I’ll quite like the dichotomy of such a beautiful visage on a girlish man’s body...”

As Leliana hears Morrigan’s debauched confession, it dawns on her just what the witch intends. She knows little of magic and only marginally more of alchemy, but with what she’s seen Morrigan do…it’s not unrealistic whatsoever. “Y-You want me to...no, that’s not at all what I want! Please, reverse it, now!” In perhaps the most pitifully sounding, strained, shocked tone of voice Leliana can muster, Leliana pleads with Morrigan as she tries to squeeze out the fluid poured up her asshole; yet by the time she attempts it it’s sunk too deep into her bowels—and based on that warmth now enough to cause beads of sweat to run down her thighs and into her groin, it’s soaked into her body quite a bit already.

“Shh, shhhh...’Tis nothing to be afraid of Leliana; you’ll still keep your face and that beautiful voice.” Morrigan slips her hand down towards Leliana’s groin, running her fingers across the bard’s sensitive folds with the lightest of touches she can muster, idly swirling her fingers along that engorging flesh. It’s like her nerves are all alight at once the moment Morrigan’s fingers land on her sex, reducing whatever protest Leliana was mustering to a weakly stifled moan—much to the apostate’s delight.

“Good girl...just enjoy it. Your body won’t change much; after all, you already have a boyish frame. ‘Tis partly what led my thoughts to this destination in truth...Although I sincerely hope you don’t lose your thighs, or that plump little rear of yours. There’s no shame in a boy having a fat pair of cheeks for his beloved to enjoy...”

It wasn’t until this moment that Leliana finally got a spark of realization. “...What did you do to me? What’s that stuff you poured into me going, mmph...going to doooooOOOOO~!”

The wave of ecstasy that washed over the bard hit her hard, and her whole body spasms briefly as the heat building within her loins hits a tipping point. Bound as she is, Leliana can’t see what happens next, although she feels every single inch of her groin as it pulses all of a sudden. It contracts, and a gushing of feminine juices suddenly sprays out from her folds, soaking her thighs and the sand beneath her in an instant. Deep within her belly, she can feel something heavy condense; almost like it’s forming in her womb. Her stomach roils, undulating as the pressure within her builds, like she’s filling with something, only for that knot to suddenly drop—along with another gushing of slick juices...and the feeling of something fleshy smacking against her thighs. She can feel the folds of her sex open, but her entrance...it’s an alien feeling. Almost like she got turned inside-out...but the sensations, they’re so fresh and strong; far too strong for Leliana to cope with. She strains against her bindings, whimpering as her thighs press against a brand new, full scrotum, complete with two fat testicles hanging within that sizable pouch. Each of those orbs are the size of an egg apiece; with the thick skin that surrounds them so overgrown that those cum-churners likely would hang almost halfway to her knees~ In a ‘nut’shell, Leliana’s got a ballsack larger than a dwarf’s fist now!

Morrigan’s not moved her gaze from Leliana’s groin since she started writhing from the effects of the anally administered concoction, her mouth watering to the point of her needing to swallow as ogles that fat sack. She doesn’t lift a finger to touch it yet however, watching with the widest smile she’s ever worn in the bard’s company. “Oh, I hope these are a sign of things to come...I can scarcely contain myself!” She croons, squeezing her thighs together for a moment before glancing back up at Leliana’s crimson face.

“There’s a good idea...” Leliana can only watch as Morrigan swings a leg across her torso, straddling her as she arches her backside into the air. Leliana’s vision becomes dominated by the sight of Morrigan’s sex—and it’s in such a reddened, glistening state that makes Leliana’s former folds subdued in comparison. The sight of just how utterly aroused her raven-haired captor is leaves Leliana gobsmacked; this isn’t some twisted power game, or an attempt to torment her—Morrigan is truly, completely enamored by what she’s doing!

Leliana only gets a few moments to stare in awe however; Morrigan quickly shifts herself further back, and lower lips press against upper as Morrigan cries out in delight, just from the pressure alone. All of this is so overwhelming to the partially-changed bard; she’s barely had time to even register what happened between her legs so far, and now she’s struggling to keep from snorting up Morrigan’s flowing juices as they practically rain on her face-turned-seat—or to keep any air at all flowing in...

Perhaps it’s due to the overwhelming sexuality exuded by the witch, or her own growing need. A large factor is certainly the fact that forced or no, twisted fever dream or reality...this has been a moment Leliana’s wanted for some time. The dynamic might be...bizarre to put it mildly, but she soon finds her lips moving of their own accord, her tongue delving against Morrigan’s outer lips as her muscle searches for the woman’s engorged clit. This is her fantasy; a part of it at least. Morrigan certainly seems to approve of Leliana’s efforts, pressing her weight further atop the bound ‘woman’ as she gazes down at that decidedly less feminine groin, waiting with gleeful anticipation for the next changes to show...and she doesn’t have to wait long.

Less than a minute after she took her seat atop Leliana’s face, the bard’s clitoris begins protruding out from its hood with a throbbing rigidity to it. The base bulges outwards as the tapered tip flattens somewhat, before it engorges almost doubly so with blood. The sudden rush of crimson fluid is enough pressure to bloat and stretch that increasingly less-small nub, going from the size of her pinky to the size of her thumb in merely a few seconds...and growing still. Leliana’s mind is wracked by pleasure unnatural; it’s as if her actual clit’s grown to a massive size with all the sensitivity it formerly had and then some. Even the feeling of the gentle waterside breeze against it is like the sweetest of caresses, quickly shoving her worried thoughts to the back of her mind.

The crimson rod starts to develop a distinct bulge at the tip that sloughs down, folding over itself as the blood filling its entirety begins to coalesce into distinct veins, shifting the pure red coloring of it to a softer pink, her newfound veins quickly gaining a more mundane, bluish hue. The flesh of that length grows pores throughout it as well, with the bulge near her tip gaining a virginal opening just as a slight bulging tube presses out from the underside of the nascent rod. Inch after inch piles outwards, and a fresh foreskin grows up around and even just past the bloated orb of a tip as it tapers into the more familiar bell-end. 

In less than two minutes from the start, the last vestiges of Leliana’s womanhood fade away into the mass of a bloated, veiny cock, easily the length of her entire forearm, hand included—and as hard as the rocks that line the nearby shore. Just as that firm rod completes, a strange pressure is felt along the former woman’s colon; it’s akin to the feeling one might imagine when seeing a droplet of water bulge out from a wet surface. Just as that pressure comes to a head, her first globule of pre oozes out from her brand new tip, soaking into that wrinkled, supple foreskin.

Her new, mannish shaft bobs and sways with each of Leliana’s muffled moans of unnatural delight; the ‘girl’ has resorted to sloppily french-kissing Morrigan’s faucet of a groin, inside and out that saturated orifice with frantic need. An impulsive move comes next as Leliana bucks her hips upwards; a messy, untrained motion—yet one that just felt so right in the heat of this heady moment!

As if that brief display of cock-centric lust wasn’t enough, it’s ‘rewarded’ by a final change in Leliana’s groin; that trimmed, neat bush of ginger hair starts to thicken and grow before Morrigan’s lust-drunk eyes. Hairs extend, and that patch starts to overtake the formerly bare flesh that rings Leliana’s shaft—even running across her balls in a sparser, wiry form. The color’s just a touch darker than her fine, silken locks of sun-kissed hair, and the texture is distinctly masculine: coarse, stiff—in a word, untamed.


	3. Acclimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana struggles with accepting her new self.

Leliana may be shivering beneath the sudden wave of unfamiliar sensations wracking her manhood, but for all her heightened pleasure, Morrigan is practically beyond words. Giggling like a lusty harlot, she arches her rear up into the air as her sex leaves Leliana’s smothered face; the restrained rogue only has a few moments to catch her breath before a spine-tingling feeling sends her moaning in unabashed bliss. Morrigan’s taken to rather directly showing her approval, planting a wet, lingering, lipstick-laden kiss along Leliana’s shaft. The apostate’s gloved hand takes hold of that member, pulling down as the foreskin is stretched around the former woman’s bulging lower head before planting another peck on that pliable tip...only for her to bring her head lower and drag her saliva-laden tongue **agonizingly** slowly from Leliana’s base, all the way to swirl around her tip, the tip of Morrigan’s tongue prodding at her taut urethra.

Truly, Leliana had been so lost amidst the sea of twisted sensations she’s endured—to say nothing of her living fantasy of gorging herself on Morrigan in her favorite position—that she forgot she can even speak. These feelings though...they’re strong; too strong for her to merely endure in wordless pleasure. “Please, Morrigan, do...”

She wants to say more, but what _can_ she say? She knows what her body wants, but can she even get the words out? Although her attempt seems to be enough for Morrigan to pull herself away from that delightfully fresh shaft, and she deftly swings her thickened leg back over Leliana’s face, coming to kneel next to the bard’s head. “Mm? Something to say, dearest? I hope ‘tis important; I have a very **hard** task before me...Take a look! You’re bigger than any **other** man I’ve been with...”

Feeling is one thing, but seeing is entirely something else...yet Leliana lifts her head from the sand, craning her neck forward as she sees bar none, the **biggest** cock she’s ever lain eyes on. It looks even larger with Morrigan’s lipstick on it; knowing that’s how massive it is compared to even those plump kissers?

It’s definitely not anything a woman would have. The thought hits Leliana like a dirk in the gut; could she even still be considered one? Morrigan’s bizarre teasing just seemed rather obsessive; secondary to the reality of what’s happening before...but _now_? It’s real. This is real, and her idle comments aren’t so idle any longer. Certainly far too quickly for Leliana to accept!

“I’m not a man Morrigan!” She exclaims, albeit without much conviction. Saying it feels right...but seeing that _thing_ swaying with every movement she tries to make, feeling every inch of _her_ balls against her thighs...it just doesn’t feel like ‘her’ is as fitting as it was. “I’m...this is unnatural, I wasn’t born this way!”

“But you are this way now...” Morrigan responds calmly, her smirk growing as her hand reaches out towards Leliana’s shaft again...only for the bard to rock her hips to the side as it bobs out of the apostate’s reach. “Please, just let me...I, this is too much to take in!” Leliana says exasperatedly, trying once more to struggle against her bonds. Morrigan looks briefly perturbed, before her eyes narrow as a wicked grin creeps across her face. “Oh, I understand...you need a little reinforcement. Such a good girl you were...’tis only fitting that you’re a rebellious boy now~” At once, she brings herself back upright, using her foot to roll Leliana onto her stomach, sand clinging to her body from beneath as her member grinds against the coarse earth—forcing a sharp cry borne from sensory overload out from her juices-stricken lips.

She cranes her head up to watch as Morrigan walks towards the tree line, for a moment thinking she might be leaving. The anxiety of being left alone and bound in the wilderness quickly turns to trepidation when the mage stops, then bends down and grabs hold of a fallen, leaf-ridden tree branch. “This should do...Leliana dear?” She calls out, casually sauntering towards the redhead, “Be a good boy and raise those plump cheeks into the air...I think ‘tis time for a little reinforcement.” Her grin doesn’t falter one iota; not when the realization of what that branch is for dawns on Leliana and she tries to roll onto her back to shield her backside from the impending abuse, nor when the bard’s pleas fill the air. “Morrigan, I don’t know what’s come over you but please, can we just talk? It’s like you’re a whole different person!” Leliana’s gaze follows Morrigan as those arched heels sink into the sand, her neck straining as much as she can bear to keep the witch in her sight until it grows painful, leaving Leliana resigned to stare ahead—at least until a sudden force envelops her form, compelling her hips to move backwards as her face grinds into the sand, and backside protrudes upwards and outwards.

“Rebellious indeed...I perhaps should’ve mentioned I might go easier on you if you had listened; but then what’s the fun in punishment if you do what you’re told already?” The sudden force on Leliana fades just as Morrigan’s free hand loses the telltale sapphire glow of the arcane, only for her branch to raise high into the air. Moments later, dozens of leaves, gnarled twigs and the weighty core of that rough-barked limb come striking clear across Leliana’s backside, forcing a sudden gasp from her.

“Morrigan, enough! I don’t...” It’s true, what she was about to say, and yet she can’t get the words out. She doesn’t want this; she wanted a pleasant evening and perhaps an intimate discussion...right? It’s honestly hard to remember what she had expected out of Morrigan’s offer to go to the lake; this whole experience is like...it’s honestly beyond words for her. Never in even her dreams would she have expected this to happen! Any further ruminations are cut short by a second strike across her cheeks—and another, more restrained grunt of pain.

“Don’t want what?” Morrigan asks with saccharine falseness. “You’ve asked me to stop oh, once or twice...but you and I both know how people will beg and plead when something they truly abhor is happening to them.” Blow number three comes down across the opposite direction now, just as several razor-thin lines of crimson start to appear on the bard’s backside. “I will make you an offer,” Morrigan says all of a sudden, waiting until Leliana’s latest pained noises subside to continue. “Tell me that you don’t want what you have between your legs; tell me that you don’t want my ‘treatment’ to continue. If you say this, I will unbind you, don my old clothes and return to camp like this never happened. All you have to do is say the words...”

Between the stinging of her rear, the vague discomfort of ‘her’ balls being squeezed between her pliable thighs and the mental trauma of enduring all of this in such a short time, Leliana takes more than a few moments to actually register what Morrigan said, but her response comes rapidly.

“I never wanted...” There it is again, her voice faltering. ‘I never wanted this pain’, ‘I never wanted this thing’, and many other simple statements...but she can’t bring the words to air. Indeed, she can’t even properly coalesce the thought; it’s fleeting. Just when she affirms that this is against anything she desires, that thought fades, leaving her with confusion, stress and anxiety. She doesn’t _know_ what she wants, and from that...a new realization strikes. If she’s enduring this; having her womanhood stripped away and now the direct abuse of the woman she professed to love...and she can’t say she doesn’t want it...what does that leave her with?

“Well? ‘Tis your last chance kitten...all you have to do is tell me ‘No more, Morrigan; cut me loose.’ Say that, and it will be so.” Morrigan looks expectantly at the quivering redhead, biting her lip as she idly fondles a leaf on her makeshift paddle. She remains silent for what feels like an eternity, until one fateful action from Leliana tells her all she needs to know. The bard’s tensed shoulders and head relax, as her face settles into the sand. She doesn’t try to lower her rear either, merely laying there—without struggle.

Morrigan’s elated satisfaction is practically tangible as she watches Leliana acquiesce; she lays her branch against and between those scratched cheeks as she kneels down once more, laying an arm across her back while she leans in close. Her head rests mere inches above Leliana’s, her voice little more than a whisper. “Such a good boy...” Morrigan teases as her captive squirms in response, lightly shaking her head against the sand. “Oh? Are you still trying to hold onto what you no longer have…? Perhaps that’s my fault. I haven’t shown you why your life as a man will be so much better...” Gently, Morrigan lifts herself from Leliana, and the bard soon feels that branch raise up from between her cheeks. Bound as she is, she can only brace for the fourth impact…

...And instead feel delicate fingers wrap around her hanging shaft, gliding along her turgid member. Fingers that can barely wrap around the entirety of that girthy rod, forcing that hand to move in a corkscrew motion along the veiny pillar of meat. It’s Leliana’s turn to bite her lip now; a long, throaty moan caps off with a tight whimper as Morrigan’s thumb rolls across that bunched-up foreskin, her thumbtip pressing against the glans. Her whole body shudders when that hand moves up to the very base of Leliana’s rod as those coarse hairs nestle against the mage’s increasingly pre-stained gloves. “I wish I could say I practiced this...but you know what they say about knowledge when the subject is something you **love**...” At that, Leliana reflexively flexes her groin and a spurt of sticky, clear precum jets out from her shrouded tip, splattering onto the back of her calf. “Oh, that got a reaction...did hearing me say I **love** your cock satisfy you? I should hope you aren’t going to reach the tipping point _early_...”

“...Although I know how much seed you’ve got within you, and how **quickly** it will replenish. Perhaps you being a quickshot would be cute...I suppose there’s only one way to find out~” Her hand quickens, and with that Leliana’s assaulted by wave after wave of nerve-straining delight—her mind simply not quite able to cope with the sensory overload of having what amounts to a massive clit being stroked at such a pace. As her climax starts to rise, juices building up in her newly-made prostate, Leliana’s resistance—both physical and mental—declines. In the face of such sheer heights of ecstasy, growing by the second...how can she reject what’s happening? Again, she’s reminded of the fantasies she’s dreamt of in the past; how she envisioned Morrigan’s lithe form embracing her own...pushing her to her knees, being made to stare up at those glimmering golden eyes…

For a brief moment, Leliana comes to the subconscious acceptance that she doesn’t want this to stop. She doesn’t want what’s happened to her to remain...but right now, stopping this pleasure being given to her by the most alluring woman she’s ever spent time with? That’s the last thing she wants. Such a revelation doesn’t remain in her mind for long however, as that fast-approaching climax is cresting the shores, about to…

...Fade into nothing. Morrigan’s hand lifts in a smooth motion, leaving the redhead’s shaft untouched but for the gentlest of breezes. The apostate’s hands go to Leliana’s hips, holding her in place if the bard opted for an animalistic rut against the sand to make those final few steps on the stairway to her first male orgasm. “On _second_ thought...Why should you cum as a man, if you believe you are not?”

“W-What? Please, just put your hand back-”

“And make you blow your mind out of your cock? Oh, I’d love nothing more than that Leliana...but I don’t want to spoil such an important first act between us with falsehoods. Some things can be said without words, such as your apparent fondness for bondage~” Morrigan says with a quick yank of those leather straps still keeping the bard’s legs tightly bound, “But others must be spoken aloud.

“I want to hear what you want, Leliana...I want to hear what you want, and what you are. There is only one woman on this shore; there are two lovers. One whose desire for release must be threatening to overpower all else...That is why I have to hear you admit what you are now. When your mind is clear, so I know you truly **mean** it...Tell me,” Morrigan demands, placing her pre-soaked hand atop one of Leliana’s asscheeks.

Of course the rogue knows what Morrigan wants to hear...how could she forget such lewd utterances from such an elegant voice? But to say them, even without sincerity...she isn’t a man. Look at her! Sure, she’s always been thin save for her persistently chubby thighs and rump; but her voice...her hair; her _face_! They’re not even close to the realm of men; the only thing about her that’s changed is what lies betwixt her thighs. Still, it’s hardly a small change...

“I don’t hear any admissions, Leliana dear...” That trailing tone of voice, the shifting of sand as Morrigan reaches for something; it’s a harbinger for the swishing of leaves in the air—and a renewed blow across the bard’s rear. Her eyes lighten at the sight of Leliana tensing up after that blow, chuckling briefly in response to her captive’s gasp of pain. “No woman has what you have now; ‘tis a biological impossibility. So, tell me...”

“I’m, not! Look at me, I’m not a man! This is, wrong; I’m—”

“I _am_ looking at you,” Morrigan interrupts, “I’m looking at the only part of you that matters for judging your sex. If you were to finish inside of me right now, then I may become pregnant with _our_ child. I the mother...and you the father.” **That** gets the redhead talking, her voice practically oozing panic as she tries to turn her head enough to look at Morrigan, grinding her face further into the sand. “Oh Maker no, don’t tell me that you want me to-”

“Of course not! At least, not yet~” The witch teases, “I just want to impress upon you the reality of this situation. You have a _fine_ cock here,” she says, taking a firm hold of that length with her free hand as she strokes it again, agonizingly slow. “So **strong** , so large...So able to reduce even cocky, domineering mages to a screaming **wreck** if used correctly. This is the tool of a virile man...and who does it belong to? Tell me...”

Silence meets her this time, and Morrigan sighs, letting go of Leliana’s shaft as the familiar sound of leaves rustling fills the air. “Well, at least that masochistic side of you I know exists deep down is having fun...” For the sixth strike, Morrigan rears her arm and torso back, putting as much force as she can muster behind the blow. Leliana outright cries out, her nails digging into her palms as she clenches every muscle in her body. Fresh lines of red form in the midst of reddening marks, joining the faded bluish-black left by some of the harder impacts previously. “Tell me,” Morrigan reiterates, already pulling her arm back for lucky number seven…

“I’m! I’m...” The poor thing audibly gulps, feeling dirty in several senses of the word as she tries to say the next few words. She could lie, of course; no matter what her groin has become she wasn’t actually male now. Her being, her very soul is a woman, she’s always been that way! But then again, is a soul really what makes her a man or woman? Or is it her body?

“You’re what? Go on Leliana...’tis just you and me.” Morrigan sets the branch down, this time coming to lay on her side next to Leliana. “Your lover, waiting with baited breath for you to embrace who you are...Tell me.” She leans in close, looking at Leliana’s face. Reddened cheeks, misty eyes and bite marks on her lower lip...along with those big blue eyes of hers, a conflicted, strained gaze on her captor and lover. Morrigan closes the distance between them, placing a soft, loving kiss right on the bard’s lips. Her eyes shut as her tongue flits out, lapping at Leliana’s lips for a mere moment before she pulls back, leaving one quick peck on those hot cheeks before laying her head on her outstretched arm, a soft smile across her lips while her free hand snakes down to the bard’s shaft, palming her pulsing lower head as her fingers dance along that iron-hard rod. “Accept it and then feel what every man with a loyal woman to warm **his** bed feels...Tell me, Leliana.”

Held in place by tight straps, abused by a twisted freak of a mage after being effectively _mutated_...Leliana should be furious, railing with venom against Morrigan for daring to overreach so much!

Yet despite her logic telling her to be angry...she feels the need throbbing within her. Her rigid member is so close to shooting out its pent-up load; how many times in the past has she seen a man cum? The thick ropes splattering where they may fall, so brazen and haphazard...their heavy balls tensing up as they dump their musky load, only to start filling up immediately afterwards…

It’s a feeling only a man can have. She knows that; she knows that she’s only seen cocks on men before. Some men may choose to live as women, and even become prettier than her—but...they felt like women, even despite their bodies. With this **huge** manhood that’ll soon be swinging between her thighs...does she feel like a woman anymore?

“I’m...” Strained and stiff, Leliana’s crumbling acceptance can be heard in the words that follow. Her gaze turns away from Morrigan as shame wells up in her throat, before spilling out while she stares at the sand. “I’m a man...just a freak of a man with...who looks like this...”

‘She’ honestly wants to cry, hearing ‘her’ own voice say such things. Yet just as that shame is about to become too much to bear, Morrigan’s slender hand leaves Leliana’s groin...and her arms wrap around the bard in a tight, nuzzling hug. The apostate plants the largest kiss yet on Leliana’s cheek, moaning almost cheerily into it as she pushes Leliana onto her side; the two made to face one another.

“Oh, kitten,” Morrigan starts with a gently chiding tone, “ _I’m_ the freak here. You aren’t the one who decided to be bound and whipped after all! You’re merely the beautiful bard who managed to get through my shell, and allow me to realize just what a catch you are.” As if reading her captive’s mind, Morrigan continues, “Besides, what’s wrong with being a man if you’re as gorgeous and effeminate as you? It doesn’t mean you’ll suddenly speak like a lumberjack; or that you’ll lose those delightfully plush thighs of yours.”

So vulnerable is Leliana that they don’t even consider the fact that Morrigan’s practically telling them what they want to hear. It’s true...their hair hasn’t changed, nor their voice. It’s just their womanhood is gone now. “I-It’s...you still forced it on me Morrigan, that stuff you poured inside...” they murmur out, unable to look Morrigan in the eye as their gaze remains on the mage’s chin.

“I did; but only because I needed you to do something for me so we could truly become lovers, Leliana. Relationships are give and take, correct? All I did was make you give first...now, ‘tis time for me to return the favor—with interest. You are...” Morrigan pauses, biting her lip as a low moan thrums out, “ **Everything** I could want in a lover now. All that feminine beauty still intact, your inner fire still there...innocent in attitude yet worldly enough to remain interesting...”

The raven-haired woman lets her arms slip from Leliana now, as she moves back to sitting on her knees, gently pushing the bard onto their back. “And now, the only sex I’m attracted to. Quite likely the only being on this **world** I’m attracted to now...I don’t think I could stand to lay with a regular man after laying eyes on you, gorgeous~”

There’s no way that even words as earnest and praising as those could make Leliana go from shameful acceptance to gleeful embracing of...his, new state; yet he’d be lying if it wasn’t flipping all manner of pleased switches in his mind. “Well...I-”

Morrigan quickly lays a finger across Leliana’s lips, swinging a leg across her lover’s torso as she straddles him, milky thighs pressing against the slender curves of his waist. “Shh...let me show you just how committed I am to making you love the new you.” At that, Morrigan braces her arms on each of Leliana’s shoulders, sliding her rear further back as her bared cheeks come to nestle the bard’s rod between them. She rolls her hips along that shaft long enough to let that oozing precum slicken her inner cheeks, before arcing her back and lodging that member up against her tight pucker.

“Mm; do you feel that? I’ve never used this hole before...I always thought ‘twas pointless. But I just feel like giving such a potent _man_ something special to make up for me being so forceful earlier. As long as you’re getting off, I’ll be satisfied...~” And without a moment’s hesitation, Morrigan suddenly brings her ass down against Leliana’s veiny shaft.

The witch’s pucker dilates dramatically; going from a snug knot to a taut, glossy hole—and Morrigan’s voice is no less drastic in change. The svelte, sultry sounds that come from her throat heighten into a guttural scream of nigh-animalistic delight; any sensible thought within even her keen mind wiped out utterly as her senses scramble to adjust to such a brazen display of masochism. Her thighs quiver as her arms ram down against Leliana’s shoulders...although he’s hardly aware of even that scream as his own mind tries to cope with the sudden rush of pure ecstasy. With his cock that huge, yet no less sensitive than his former clitoris—and in a hole that tight? It’s a greater pleasure than any orgasm Leliana had as a woman. That sweet, thick Orlesian accent joins Morrigan’s in a wordless utterance of shared delight, the bard impulsively bucking his hips up as his body’s urge to just **react** overwhelms his restraint.

Panting with a hanging tongue, Morrigan winces when she rolls her hips backward, arching her back as she plows more of that turgid member up her colon. Skin is stretched and innards are strained, yet she doesn’t stop or even slow. “Not...even... **thinking** about slowing; you, mmf! **Fuck** me that is big...I, guess you are though, huh~?” She practically grunts out, her ass pulling along that towering rod until only the tip remains trapped by Morrigan’s gaped asshole. “So hollow...I can’t have that right now.” She lets out a whinnying moan that quickly escalates into a crackling cry of pained pleasure as over two thirds of Leliana’s length is shoved back into Morrigan’s ass, far quicker thanks to the sheer volume of clear pre the bard’s producing.

All Leliana can do is just ride out the mind-numbing waves of delight that wrack his mind; even if he wasn’t bound he couldn’t even think of where to put his arms. These feelings...they’re just too much to adjust to so quickly. Every rise and fall of Morrigan’s leather-clad form, feeling her plump rear smack and jiggle against his hips just drives Leliana deeper and deeper into a lust-dazed trance. It’s so easy to just coast these unreal delights...to let his lover work herself into such sweet agony for his pleasure. And if it feels so good now...Leliana’s increasingly pleasure-stricken psyche calls back to the memories of men...other men in the throes of their climaxes—how much better will his be, compared to those?

He doesn’t have to wait much longer to find out. Morrigan just doesn’t stop, or even slow down—Her ass is practically _bouncing_ off of Leliana’s groin, the wet smacking of glistening cheeks against the bard’s wiry-haired base filling the air and their ears. Drool is starting to ooze from Morrigan’s lust-drunk lips, her head rolling back as her eyes cross in unabashed physical joy; even her bosom’s become free from her corset, her bra-bound melons bouncing in time with her borderline possessed riding. Her body has to be worn out by now, she’s hardly athletic! Yet the apostate simply won’t let up—not until she gets what they both want. Fortunately for her sake, her efforts are soon rewarded, and Leliana’s mind blanks.

Cum as thick as pudding and as plentiful as water in a lake gurgles up from his engorged balls, plowing through his urethra and immediately gushing out into the lustful mage’s colon. As slickened as it already is, that jizz outright _clings_ to Morrigan’s insides, gumming them up in seconds—but the cum keeps coming. Rope after rope, fueled by Leliana’s overgrown prostate and ultra-virile balls jets out from his tip at such a forceful rate that his cumvein actually bulges out from the pressure! As for Morrigan, it’s all she can do to stay atop her captive lover, keeping her ass hilted on his shaft while her head stays reared back. The pressure from that cum flooding her bowels; how Leliana’s pubic hair tickles and teases her sopping wet sex...she’s barely even touched herself and in short order the witch’s orgasm hits her like a freight train. Fragrant juices gush from her hot sex, splattering out across Leliana’s taut stomach—and nothing more than a squeak comes from her lips. The pleasure is simply too much; her mind can’t keep up.

It’s these sights and sounds—The churning of his balls as they dump their heavy load into Morrigan’s bowels, the sight of her stomach beginning to bulge out as his jizz continues to spray out like a waterfall, her face locked in utterly maddened wordless ecstasy with eyes that seem to glow a vivid pink—these are the last things Leliana witnesses before he simply can’t take it anymore. One second every muscle in his bound body was taut, straining against his bonds; the next they’re all limp and his head rolls to the side, knocked unconscious by his own orgasm.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana comes to terms with the night's events.

The warm glow of dawn’s first light is unusually harsh an awakening for Leliana; straining his lidded eyes. He lets out a small grunt as he shifts in place, reaching a hand out to his right—or trying to, rather. The taut leather straps that dug into his thin wrists overnight keep him in his place...and bring forth the memories of possibly the strangest evening the former woman had since first meeting Morrigan months ago.

The perverse mage in question is strewn across him, her hair having fallen out of its usual bun so that the shoulder-length raven locks lay scattered across both her back and Leliana’s shoulder, with the woman’s chin resting atop it. Based on the fact that Leliana can still feel a hot warmth against his cock, she hasn’t taken it out since last night...which means that taut-yet-soft bulge he feels against his waist is likely his load.

‘His’ load. That really happened then. He thinks back to those words, said in such stress the night before...’I’m a man...just a freak of a man.’ The shame that he felt saying them; as if he was giving up everything about himself just for one degenerate admission.

In the light of the morning however, Leliana feels differently. Sure...this is strange; and there will be much adjusting—literally, in the case of his armor. He can only imagine how much space will need to be let out to hold his crotch in place; but it doesn’t change who he is—or his past. Leliana’s childhood memories are no different now that ‘she’s’ no longer such; ‘her’ time in Orlais as a bard is unchanged—for good or ill. ‘Her skills’ may now be ‘his skills’….but they still belong to the same person.

And if becoming a man gives such a beautiful woman such strong urges, focused only on him...well, there are worse prices to pay. Far worse...ever since Leliana had lain eyes on Morrigan he’d been attracted to her physically; as he got to know her that attraction turned to a genuine appreciation.

“Mmm...Oh, that’s...that’s not,” a familiar voice hisses out atop the bard, sucking in air sharply as she squirms against that massive length still lodged up her asshole. She uses Leliana’s bosom to rest her elbows on as she props herself up, looking down at the bard as her unbound hair frames her face, brushing against the redhead’s own visage. “Well...we certainly had a marvelous night; didn’t we kitten?” she asks breathily, pain evident in her voice—but also lingering desire, even subdued as it is now.

“We did indeed,” Leliana says with a touch of awkwardness at hearing that pet name even now, honestly not expecting Morrigan’s reaction to be so...warm. He had presumed with how different the apostate was before that she’d at least be under some influence, or just momentarily unhinged. Apparently not. “I...are you feeling alright?”

Morrigan chuckles warmly, wincing as she instinctively tried to sit up before staying lain atop Leliana. “How nice of you to ask, for someone who owns the tool that ravaged my orifices all night long. Although I suppose I did all the work...”

“Heh, we—wait, orifices? I don’t remember, uhm...using both.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t remember—you had passed out. But I couldn’t let that first night just be for one...you used them all, stud.” Winking down at Leliana, she continues. “I can’t believe you still had so much cum within you...I really overdid it on your balls. If they start getting painful I’ll have to make sure I pay extra-special attention to them...” Leliana’s eyes widen with a hint of worry, flexing his groin on impulse as if to check if it was still alright—which causes Morrigan to twitch in sore agony yet again, of course.

“Ooh, sorry Morrigan...but what do you mean ‘in pain’? What’ll happen?” Leliana asks nervously.

“Nnf, ‘tis fine...I’ll just need to walk gingerly when we get up. Eventually.” Morrigan says with a lopsided grin. “And I mean that if a virile, gifted man like yourself goes too long without a lovely companion like myself emptying them out...” She purrs, leaning into Leliana as she lays her head down atop the redhead’s chest, “...they’ll become awfully backed up. More fun for me, but hardly pleasant for you. Don’t worry though, all you have to do is tell me when your balls are feeling heavy, and your woman will drain them dry...”

That lustful affirmation definitely tells Leliana that their first night together was no fluke...still though, it’s rather sudden. “Well, that’s...a relief; still, Morrigan. The way you’re talking...how forward you were with me all of a sudden, calling yourself ‘your woman’, it’s...” Grimacing after a moment’s thought, Leliana chuckles lightly before continuing. “Honestly strangely attractive...but so unlike you. Are you sure you feel alright?”

“Again, so considerate...you’re as caring as you are, mm...’productive’. I believe I could pass for pregnant if I found a way to keep all of your _delicious_ cream inside...” Morrigan murmurs lazily, content to keep her head nestled against the rogue’s modest breasts. “Ah, but I’m relieved; relieved that our companionship has grown into something this _wonderful_. I never would have thought that I’d fall for someone like you Leliana...but your charm has won me over it would seem. How lucky for the both of us~”

Leliana can’t help but smile, a warm, simple expression of the growing comfort at their new dynamic. Far from truly at ease...but if things continue as they are, then _he’s_ thinking it’ll end up as quite the positive turn of events. Especially if Morrigan is serious about how often she’ll be offering her ‘ministrations’…”Lucky indeed, but I’ve been wondering Morrigan. How did you know that I’d, well...enjoy being bound?”

“’Twas a lucky guess, kitten. A skilled former girl such as you, thieving for me, hunting for me...so restrained with your emotions despite how strong they were towards me until you couldn’t hold back anymore...it seemed as if you’d love nothing more than for the woman you pined for to bind you physically, as you bound yourself emotionally.” A devious smirk crosses Morrigan’s face, and she lifts her head from Leliana’s chest, brushing the hair out of her face as her yellow eyes lock with the bard’s.

“In fact...I wonder if you’d want me to untie you once we get up. Or would you enjoy just having your legs freed, kept naked and restrained as we return to camp? Those bindings look rather snug...” Morrigan asks curiously, her fingers idly dragging along Leliana’s torso as they brush across both skin and leather.

“I...yes, I’d like that,” he says sheepishly. They’re hardly uncomfortable, and something about the idea of his cock flopping in the open air, balls smacking against his thighs with every step as he’s kept powerless to hide or even touch them...it’s a new desire, but one that’s taken root deep within his core. And they are quite far from anyone who might see them…

“Splendid~” Morrigan coos, before she uses Leliana’s shoulders for support, pushing herself upright gingerly as her abused ‘pucker’ throbs in protest at being made to flex and shift around Leliana’s plugging rod. “Mm...I should have acquired something to keep all this cum inside...but I suppose I can always get more from you. Should I let it all out before we get up...or just let it fall where it may until I’m empty?”

“W-Wow, Morrigan,” Leliana stammers, taken aback despite all that happened by the brazenness of such a question. “That’s...you know what? Show me how much is in there. I’m...well, you **do** look pregnant, so I’m curious,” he admits with his best attempt at a shrug and an apologetic smile.

His leather-clad lover merely grins in response, leaning her head down to plant a quick kiss on his lips before she braces herself—and then with a great, noisy **schluck** , lifts her impaled ass off of Leliana’s shaft. Gasping in masochistic glee, Morrigan’s legs quiver as she half-collapses to the side, landing on her hands and knees with her gaping asshole on full display for Leliana.

It’s so wide at the moment that he could  _ easily _ fit two fingers inside and not even touch the walls; a yawning cavern that’s positively  _ gushing _ thick white cream out onto the sand. Thick wads of jizz splatter onto that growing puddle, causing smaller flecks of ropey, virile jism to splash onto Morrigan’s legs as the flow just keeps coming! Leliana’s positively enraptured by the sight, his cock already starting to bob in the air as it regains what little firmness it had lost. He doesn’t even know  _ why _ the sight is so arousing...but if it wasn’t for a very real concern that a second round so soon would cause real damage to Morrigan—or his bindings—he’d be already moving towards the pervert of a mage.

“Mmm...’tis soothing, feeling it all come out...but I’m going to feel so much lighter after. I’ll have to find something to keep me properly plugged up for the future for sure...what do you think, kitten~?” Morrigan asks with a wink as her head cranes back to look at Leliana; he simply gulps in response, smiling with a mere hint of sheepishness. “I think that we’d better not keep talking like this, or I might let the next load out all over myself just from looking at you right now...”

“Oh? Is the sight of your virility pouring from me like a waterfall  **that** arousing, dear Leliana? I’ll certainly keep that in mind once I have a plug...But you’re correct—if I am going to ride your massive cock until I can barely walk again, I’d much rather do it back at camp.” With that said, Morrigan carefully stands up, twitching as stinging pain arcs from her sloppy backdoor, cum smearing between her cheeks. Turning around, she conjures a simple force of magic directed at the straps around Leliana’s legs; they promptly unclasp.

“There you go...I’m sure a flexible man like yourself can get up without their arms, right? If not, I can always fashion a leash out of those straps and hoist you up by the cock...”

“No, that,” Leliana starts, grunting as he rolls onto his stomach, “Won’t be necessary!” He then scoots his rear further up, getting leverage in the sand so he can stumble up to his knees, then finally on his feet, standing just a little awkwardly thanks to both his stiff legs, and stiff ‘third leg’ swaying in the edge of his vision.

“Oh? I quite like the idea of you wearing a little strip of padded leather around that monster...having it be extra-long, so it can be kept against you and come up through the collar of your attire. I could tug you off with no one the wiser...or I could simply get you an actual collar. Or both!”

Already, Leliana’s blushing from how strongly Morrigan takes to her own fantasies; however he feels like they won’t remain fantasy for very long. It seems like despite the fact that he’s the man in the relationship, she wants to hold the reins...and if he’s being totally honest with himself, he couldn’t think of a better person to do so. “Maybe just the leash to start off with...”

“Hmm...very well. On the condition that you keep wearing those straps all the time...I think with your arms freed they’ll fit quite nicely beneath your armor. Shall we find out?” Morrigan asks with a smirk, before wagging her finger as Leliana takes the first steps away from the beach. “Ah ah; ladies first~”

That shame at his new state had turned to a nagging feeling by dawn, but now? With Morrigan at least, Leliana can’t help but smile. Of  _ course _ she’ll want to tease her about that...but with work like she put in last night, the former woman’s hardly about to complain. “By all means! After you Morrigan,” Leliana says cheekily, his gaze already starting to drift downwards as he falls in behind her.

“Good boy...now stare all you like.” Morrigan’s eyes flash a brief pink as a wide smirk crosses her lips, before that glow fades and her smirk softens into a pleased, light smile. Deep within the confines of her mind, a feeling of satisfaction thrums just beneath her thoughts, with some of that contentment bleeding into Morrigan’s own psyche...that hidden, foreign presence already dreaming of what this delightful human might do next.


End file.
